Leveled Items (Oblivion)
Leveled items are items in the game whose statistics are scaled to the player's character level at the time they acquire them. Armor Light Armor *Amber Armor – Made by Dumag gro-Bonk in the expansion. *Apron of Adroitness – Reward for the side quest, "A Brush With Death." *Ayleid Crown of Lindai – Elven helmet (without armor). Part of the side quest "Secrets of the Ayleids." *Ayleid Crown of Nenalata – Elven helmet (without armor). Part of the side quest "Secrets of the Ayleids." *Bloodworm Helm – Part of the Mages Guild quest "The Bloodworm Helm." *Boots of Bloody Bounding – Bonus reward from the Dark Brotherhood quest "The Renegade Shadowscale." *Kvatch Cuirass – Reward for completing "The Battle for Castle Kvatch." *Raiment of the Crimson Scar – Reward for completing The Vile Lair's official plug-in quest "Deepscorn Hollow." Heavy Armor *Madness Armor – Made by Cutter in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Escutcheon of Chorrol – Ebony shield. One possible reward for completing the side quest "Sins of the Father." *Thorn Shield – Reward for completing the Shivering Isles side quest "To Help A Hero." *Umbra's Ebony Armor – Worn by Umbra. *Valdemar's Shield – Found in Sancre Tor. Weapons Blade weapons *Amber Sword – Made by Dumag gro Bonk in the expansion. *Blackwater Blade – Reward for side quest "An Unexpected Voyage." *Blade of Woe – Given once visited by Lucien Lachance and enchanted once the Dark Brotherhood storyline has been completed. *Chillrend – Reward for "The Killing Field" side quest. *Crimson Eviscerator – Comes with The Vile Lair official plug-in. *Debaser – Sword used by Agarmir in "Unfriendly Competition" side quest. *Madness Claymore – Made by Cutter in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Madness Sword – Made by Cutter in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Mehrunes' Razor – Found in Varsa Baalim Nefarivigum in the "Unearthing Mehrunes' Razor" quest in the Mehrunes' Razor plug-in. *Mishaxhi's Cleaver – Found in Sancre Tor. *Northwind – Found in Sancre Tor. *Order Blade – Found on Knight of Order in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Redwave – Reward for side quest "The Ghost Ship of Anvil." *Sufferthorn – Reward for Dark Brotherhood quest "Accidents Happen." *Thornblade – One choice of two possible rewards for "The Wayward Knight" quest. *Witsplinter – Dagger used by Faustina Cartia in "The Siren's Deception" side quest. Blunt weapons *Amber Mace – Made by Dumag gro-Bonk in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Amber Hammer – Made by Dumag gro-Bonk in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Burz's Glass Mace – Glass Mace used by Burz gro-Khash of the Cheydinhal Fighters Guild. *Hatreds Heart – Found in the Chorrol Gate. *Madness Axe – Made by Cutter in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Rockshatter – Found in Fort Strand, part of "When the Vow Breaks" side quest. Marksman weapons *Amber Arrow – Made by Dumag gro-Bonk in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Amber Bow – Made by Dumag gro-Bonk in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Hatreds Soul – Found in the Chorrol Gate. *Madness Arrow – Made by Dumag gro-Bonk in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Madness Bow – Made by Cutter in the Shivering Isles expansion. *Shadowhunt – Bonus reward for Dark Brotherhood quest "The Lonely Wanderer." Staves *Mage's Staff of Charm – Reward for completing the quest "A Mage's Staff," given by Delmar. *Mage's Staff of Dispel – Reward for completing the quest "A Mage's Staff" given by Delmar. *Mage's Staff of Fire – Reward for completing the quest "A Mage's Staff" given by Delmar. *Mage's Staff of Frost – Reward for completing the quest "A Mage's Staff" given by Delmar. *Mage's Staff of Paralysis – Reward for completing the quest "A Mage's Staff" given by Delmar. *Mage's Staff of Shock – Reward for completing the quest "A Mage's Staff" given by Delmar. *Mage's Staff of Silence – Reward for completing the quest "A Mage's Staff" given by Delmar. *Mage's Staff of Soul Trap – Reward for completing the quest "A Mage's Staff" given by Delmar. *Mage's Staff of Telekinesis – Reward for completing the quest "A Mage's Staff" given by Delmar. *Mankar Camoran's Staff – Loot from Mankar Camoran in "Paradise." *Staff of Nenalata – Possible part of the quest "Secrets of the Ayleids." *Staff of Indarys – One choice of two possible rewards for "The Wayward Knight" quest. Apparel Clothing *Mankar Camoran's Robe – Loot from Mankar Camoran, from Paradise. *Robe of the Apprentice – Reward for completing all Mages Guild recommendations. *Robe of the Conjurer – Reward for Mages Guild quest "Vahtacen's Secret." *The Deceiver's Finery – Reward for Dark Brotherhood quest "Bad Medicine." *Blacksmith's Apron – Found on the Blacksmith in the Mehrunes' Razor plug-in. Amulets *Amulet of the Ansei – Found in Sancre Tor. *Cruelty's Heart – Bonus reward for "The Assassinated Man" Dark Brotherhood quest. *Knights of the Thorn Medallion – Reward for "The Wayward Knight" main quest. *Necromancer's Amulet – Part of Mages Guild quest "The Necromancer's Amulet." *Phylactery of Litheness – Reward for side quest "A Brotherhood Betrayed." *Spelldrinker Amulet – Reward for Mages Guild quest "Ulterior Motives." *Amulet of Interrogation – Reward for Fighters Guild quest "Information Gathering." Rings *Black Band – Reward for Dark Brotherhood quest "A Watery Grave." *Ring of Sunfire – Reward for side quest "Order of the Virtuous Blood." *Ring of the Vipereye – Reward for side quest "Lifting the Vale." *Weatherward Circlet – Reward for side quest "Unfriendly Competition." Category:Game Mechanics Category:Oblivion: Armor Category:Oblivion: Weapons